Hold you In my Arms
by DanceluvahX1416
Summary: I know this was late but last night the internet failed on me But what the hell! Summary: Watching someone you love chase their dream is a happy experience. Is it? Emilia's gonna find out the hard way. Happy (belated) Valentine's Day also Happy Birthday to my dad! EDIT I edited the lyrics a bit so that it can make sense when a guy is singing it. I OWN NOTHING! DC (C) HARMONIX


Hold You in My Arms

(Bodie x Emilia LoveFic)

_Song used: Run to You (By Whitney Houston) I OWN NOTHING!_

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! (Belated)

_It doesn't matter if you don't have the time for me anymore, but I'll make you change your mind_

_Emi…._

Emilia never had the time for love. What's the point of having someone that can hold you back when you can fly solo and be free? Free to reach her dream in her case. Emilia always dreamed of becoming a professional dancer. But she never had the chance after all her friends began to part ways.

So after working the same job for the last 3 years took its toll, she ultimately gave up and started working her life away.

Everyone has started to drift apart.

Glitch and T are heading to University together, Mo is off to see the world with MacCoy at his side, Taye moved to a new state, Angel and Aubrey are at their Honeymoon in Puerto Rico and Rasa's will be a father in less than six months according to Lima's swelling belly. Dare and Oblio have parted ways and they went off down their own path as a designer and author respectively.

Of course she hasn't forgotten Bodie….. at least she tried to forget him.

A talent agent saw his performances through DCI and singing songs on YouTube, some he even wrote. After pulling a few strings, Bodie's future career was set in motion as a performer and model for Men's Health Magazine and Calvin Klein. Sold-out concerts and record labels made him the youngest successful perform last year after selling almost 3 million albums in just 2 weeks. He's already won a Grammy several other music awards.

Emilia was happy for him. But she couldn't shake off the memory of that night…

_Bodie, you have a dream to follow, I'm just gonna hold you back, I don't want to be a burden._

_ Emilia don't say that! It's just not the same without you. Please understand I'm doing this because-_

_ Because you have so much potential and everyone will be happy…._

…_. Everyone but you …. Emi I'm not doing this for myself._

_ Which is why I have a dream to follow, what we have won't give us what we're thriving for…._

…_..Emi…_

_Please Bodie, don't make this any harder…just go… (walks away)_

That was three years ago…..

Emilia didn't notice how selfish she was being, but she knew that deep down, he would be finally happy when his dream came true. That was all she knew.

Walking down the pavement, a small piece of paper flew against her cheek by the wind. She yanked it off and took a good long look at it…

_No way! _Emilia's eyes widened.

**Midnight Valentine Extravaganza!**

**Featuring: Bruno Mars, Lady Antebellum and Miranda Lambert**

**With special performance from Grammy Award-winning Artist, **

**Bodie J. Crawford **

**February 13, 9pm-12pm.**

**Live Heights Stadium**

**Seat 34B #*******

Emilia just glanced at the ticket…. _There's no way I'm going….._

Emilia pushed her way through the swarm of screaming fan girls. As the doors finally opened, they all stampeded their way into the large stadium. Emilia barely kept up through all the pushing and shoving as she made her way to her designated seat.

With 5 minutes until show-time, Emilia's heart kept pounding in her chest as she stepped outside to try and clear her head. She was contradicting herself in the back of her mind arguing does she want to see him again or not.

Unable to handle the pressure, Emilia leaves her seat and heads to the rooftop to get some fresh air.

The winter breeze felt cool against her skin, the skyscrapers and building from below looked like little tiny fireflies….all so peaceful and quiet…..

"Beautiful isn't it? …." Emilia was startled by the voice behind her. She turned around…

"It's been a while Emi….."

_Bodie_

After three years, he looked like he hadn't aged a day… there was that smile of course….

_That smile_

Of course he was known his smile, no wonder he had a lot of fan girls. That kept Emilia wondering …

"How'dya know I was up here?" she said as she turned to him

"… You had a thing for going to places to think. It figures" he smirked

"Why are you here?"

"… You took the words right out of my mouth Emilia."

"Well look at you and your successful career. You certainly have a future ahead of you. A musician, a model, can't a fan girl just admire-"

"Emi, enough of that. I want to know why you walked away from me that night"

Emilia felt her chest swell up. What could she say? Was she useless? Was she a burden?

"You still remember that? It's simple. I wanted you to follow your dream Bodie."

"But for what? It's not about what I wanted. What did you want?"

"I wanted you to be happy Bodie! I knew that if there was nothing in your way of-"

Bodie couldn't believe what he was hearing…..

"That's not true."

"What?" B

"Emi ….. You're scared" At that moment he would tear down her walls any moment now.

Emilia widened her eyes. She tugged at her coat and scarf and tried to avoid his gaze.

"Of what?"

"Emilia, don't try to ignore this. You knew from the beginning the moment we started our crew. Once we graduated, all of us and our crew would go our separate ways, but you didn't want to stop dancing. That was you're only sanctuary. And it's because this gives you freedom. Isn't it?"

Emilia's heart began to beat faster. How is it that Bodie would know about this?

"Bodie…. I didn't mean-" she cut off her sentence midway when she realized his large, soft hand was on her cheek.

Staring deeply into her eyes with his striking blue irises, she could feel lost in them.

"…Come watch my show tonight, please…"he whispered.

Emilia could only stare at him…

Shifting her footing near the Emergency Exit she waited until the after the other artists performed as screaming fan girls filled the stadium with loud uproar, until she heard his voice. The audience screams made her ears go slightly deaf. But that didn't matter for all she focused on that man onstage. She recognized the tune of the song but later became entranced with the singing voice with the mesmerizing tenor. There he was…

Bodie is standing in the middle of the stage with nothing but the music and a microphone and mic-stand. He began humming to the tune of the song, letting the music take over…..

_I know that when you look at me  
There's so much that you just don't see  
But if you would only take the time  
I know in my heart you'd find_

_Oh girl I know you're scared sometimes  
I know you're not that strong  
But can't you see the hurt in me?  
I feel so all alone_

_I wanna run to you, I wanna run to you  
Let me hold you in my arms and keep you safe from harm  
I wanna run to you but if I come to you  
Tell me, will you stay or will you run away_

_Each day, each day I play the role  
Of someone always in control  
But at night I come home and turn the key  
There's nobody there, no one cares for me_

_Oh what's the sense  
Of trying hard to find your dreams  
Without someone to share it with  
Tell me what does it mean?_

_I wanna run to you, I wanna run to you  
Let me hold you in arms and keep you safe from harm  
I wanna run to you but if I come to you  
Tell me, will you stay or will you run away, run away, no_

_I need you here  
I'll be here to wipe away your tears  
To kiss away your fears, no  
If you only knew how much_

_I wanna run to you and I wanna run to you  
Oh let me hold you in my arms and keep you safe from harm  
I wanna run to you but if I come to you  
Tell me, will you stay or will you run away_

The stadium roared with applause as Bodie feels the love emanating from the sea of fan girls but his eyes scanned for the one girl that he cared about. There he sees her.

Emilia began to cry tears of heartfelt joy….. Self-realization began to pour all over her.

Bodie was able to sneak away from his manager and meets up with Emilia behind the building.

"I had a feeling you might come around" Bodie smiled as Emilia walk towards him with love filled in her eyes.

"Emi, after tonight, I want you to know-" Bodie was cut off by a pair of lips on his own.

Emilia cups his jaw tenderly as Bodie grips her waist gently has their lips began to mold together. To them, fireworks began setting off in their minds.

After pulling apart for some air exchange, Emilia looks at him deeply…

"Can you stay at my place? Please?" Bodie could only look at her.

"Okay…" he whispered and he kissed her again.

**7 hours later…..**

…**..**

"I'm guessing that's why fan-girls fell in love with you huh?" Emilia joked as she laid on top of her new boyfriend's bare chest.

"Nah I tried and keep myself under the radar. On other hand though I'm surprised I was able to get back at my place in L.A." Bodie chuckled.

Emilia shifted under the sheets as the two naked bodies cuddled together.

"Oh yeah Emi?"

"Hmm?"

"Happy Valentine's day."_  
_


End file.
